


Profane Admiration

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking, ft ushi and tendou being the Most Disgusting Couple, this is disgusting im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: After a while, all Shirabu could focus on was the way Semi's knee had stayed pressed against his and the number of times their elbows had “accidentally” bumped. There was a reason Shirabu had been invited tonight, and he had a feeling that it had something to do with standing too close and walking with shoulders bumping and hands brushing.He felt himself being pulled into Semi's orbit and silently prayed they would have some time alone.





	

Shirabu still wasn't entirely certain how he'd ended up here. He subtly pinched himself as he looked around at his upperclassmen sitting around the kitchen. Semi was already looking at him when he glanced over. Shirabu quickly averted his eyes.

It was all thanks to Semi.

Shirabu had seen Semi, Tendou, and Ushijima leave together on Friday nights when there was no match the next day. He had never questioned it, just assumed it was a tradition of theirs. Every once in a while, Tendou would tell some crazy story starting with "Last Friday night..." and that was the only idea anyone had of what went on.

So Shirabu was caught completely off-guard when Semi pulled him aside one Thursday and asked if he wanted to join them.

Shirabu took account of the way Semi was standing too close, his voice too low, his eyes oddly intent. Knowing full well it was a bad idea, he agreed.

And so, he had stayed after practice to leave together with them. The second they were off the school grounds, Tendou wasted no time in wrapping an arm around Ushijima's waist and pressing close to him as he began rambling about something. Shirabu watched in surprise as Ushijima's hand found his way to the small of Tendou's back.

"Are they...?" he quietly asked Semi.

"Always this disgusting? Yes. Just wait, it gets worse." Shirabu felt oddly liberated. If it was acceptable for those two… He started walking slightly closer to Semi, allowing their shoulders to bump.

They arrived at Semi's house a short while later. They dumped all their stuff by the door, and Tendou made himself at home, jumping up on a kitchen counter and pulling food out of the cabinets.

"Everyone up for ordering food?" Semi asked. After getting consent from everyone, he left to make the call.

Shirabu sat awkwardly at the island, aimlessly checking his notifications.

"Hey, babe." Tendou waved Ushijima over. Shirabu subtly watched as Tendou pulled Ushijima between his legs and began speaking quietly. After a short conversation, Tendou laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss. Shirabu was now watching less subtly. Ushijima slowly slid a hand up Tendou's thigh, provoking a hum from the other boy. Shirabu couldn’t decide whether he was perturbed or aroused.

Fortunately, Semi cut them off when he came back in the room.

"Christ, could you two keep it in your pants for five minutes?" They reluctantly broke apart, Ushijima planting one last kiss on Tendou's cheek. "Did you guys bring everything?"

"Yep. It's in my bag," Tendou replied.

"Yes." Ushijima pulled away and left the room briefly. Semi sat next to Shirabu at the island, giving Tendou a glare as he continued pulling food out of the cabinets.

"I hid them," he said.

"Awww, really?" Tendou redoubled his efforts.

"Yes, because I can't keep explaining to my mother where all her rice cakes go."

"You could tell her you just get these cravings. Or you're doing a science experiment."

"With rice cakes?"

Ushijima entered the room with a paper bag. He began pulling out water bottles filled with various liquids that were definitely not water.

"Wakatoshi-kun, beautiful!" Tendou hopped off the counter and looked over his shoulder at the different bottles.

"Are they all labeled?" Semi asked, going to the fridge and pulling out a two-liter Coke bottle.

"Yes." Ushijima began separating the darker liquids from the lighter ones.

"Do you have that coconut-infused rum that you had last time?" Tendou asked. Ushijima handed him a bottle. He took it back when Tendou popped the lid off and tried to take a swig.

"Don't put your mouth on it. We all have to share that."

"Or you could let me have all of it."

Shirabu watched quietly, feeling something of a thrill. He had never drunk around other people before. He looked over at Semi who was checking over the bottles. There was a reason Shirabu had been invited tonight, and he had a feeling that it had something to do with standing too close and walking with shoulders bumping and hands brushing.

"Shirabu, you want anything?" Semi asked, pulling out four glasses.

"Yeah, mind if I try some of that rum?"

"Here." Ushijima handed him the bottle. Shirabu looked Tendou right in the eyes as he poured himself a huge glass. Tendou's lip curled in annoyance as he took what was left and mixed his own drink – far more rum than Coke. Shirabu had a feeling he was in for an experience.

"If all of you could pitch in about ¥700 for the food, that should cover it." Semi took a seat next to Shirabu with his own drink. Shirabu pulled out his wallet and rifled through his coins. He threw the money on the pile that Semi had started, letting their knees bump as he leaned across the counter.

They sat around the kitchen making light conversation until the food arrived. As they ate and poured themselves more drinks, Shirabu began to feel at ease. It felt like messing around during practice, just with alcohol involved.

After dinner there was a short lull in the conversation.

"You fuckers ready to go outside?" Tendou asked, standing up.

"Hell yeah." Semi followed suit.

They all gathered by the back door except Tendou who left to grab something out of his bag. He returned to the room and shook his head at them.

"Aren’t we a little eager. Let me fill this inside where I can see." Tendou crossed to the table and set down a small box. He pulled out a glass pipe and a baggie of what Shirabu could only assume was weed. He began crumpling the weed into the bowl of the pipe.

"Have you smoked before?" Semi asked Shirabu.

"I haven't, actually."

"Aww, a little weed virgin!" Tendou called.

"For the love of god, stop using that phrase,” Semi shot back. “Anyway, it's simple. I'll explain."

Shirabu listened intently as he went over the basics, and then they all moved outside, standing under the back deck. Tendou took the first hit, then passed the pipe around the circle. When it got to Shirabu, he tried to remember what he had been told.

_Cover the hole, suck the flame down into the bowl..._

He squeezed his eyes shut against the sting. He held his breath as he had been instructed and passed the pipe and lighter on. He turned away to exhale, trying to minimize his coughing.

"Boy's got lungs," Tendou commented. "Don't breathe in so sharply next time."

"Got it," he coughed.

Tendou took the pipe and passed it right to Ushijima, who took a long pull. He passed the pipe on before leaning in and pulling Tendou into an open-mouthed kiss. Yeah, Shirabu was not going to get used to the sight of that. They broke apart, and Tendou exhaled a cloud of smoke.

They continued passing the pipe around until Tendou finally declared it dead. Only a minute or two after they went back inside, Shirabu began feeling it. The ringing in his ears was overwhelming, and the room shifted ever so slightly when he stopped paying attention for a moment. He returned to his drink and finished it in one go before pouring himself another. He felt damn good right now.

They sat for a long time making conversation. The mood was great, and even Ushijima had a good laugh every now and then. However, after a while, all Shirabu could focus on was the way Semi's knee had stayed pressed against his and the number of times their elbows had “accidentally” bumped. He felt himself being pulled into Semi's orbit and silently prayed they would have some time alone.

His prayers were answered when Tendou suddenly stood up and pulled Ushijima out of his seat.

"We're going to go bang. You two have fun doing... whatever."

"Good night," Ushijima nodded before letting himself get dragged through the guest room door.

"If you two leave me another mess to clean up, no more rice cakes," Semi called after them. Tendou's head reappeared from behind the door.

"Does that mean rice cakes if the room is clean?"

"No rice cakes either way."

"Then what's the incentive?" Tendou pouted before Ushijima appeared behind him, pulled him inside, and shut the door. They heard a loud thud from behind the door, followed by a moan. Semi shook his head and pushed his chair back.

"Let’s go upstairs so we don’t have to listen to that," he said.

"Sure." Shirabu polished off his drink before following Semi up the stairs, steadying himself against walls and furniture as he went.

He felt a thrill when they entered his room and Semi took a seat on his bed. Shirabu dropped down next to him. He adjusted so he was lying on his back, making himself v _ery_ easy to kiss. Just, ya know, in case.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight. S’been really fun."

"No problem. I'm glad to have someone to be with while those two are off by themselves." Semi crawled across the bed and parked next to Shirabu, leaning over him. “On that note, you’ve probably figured out why I invited you.”

Shirabu felt a pang of excitement and anticipation.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

He reached his hand up and brushed the hair back from Semi’s face. His hand drifted to the back of his neck as Semi leaned in.

He felt all of the breath being pulled from his lungs as their lips met. He immediately parted his lips, allowing Semi to deepen the kiss. He slid his hand up to the back of Semi's head and tangled his hand in his hair.

Shirabu felt a thrill as Semi adjusted his position so he was laying flush on top of him. At the same time, Shirabu opened his mouth even more, allowing Semi's tongue to slide along his lips. As Semi deepened the kiss even further, Shirabu moved a hand to the small of his back and slowly ground his hips up into the other boy's. He heard Semi let out a rough breath at the unexpected contact. He tried once more, rolling his hips forward, this time feeling him respond in kind.

Semi broke the kiss and pressed his face into Shirabu's neck. He could feel lips moving across his skin as Semi spoke.

"Let's not go too far tonight, just to be safe." He pressed a long kiss to the underside of his jaw before continuing in a low voice. "As much as I'd fucking love to have you on all fours."

"Christ," Shirabu whispered. He was hard enough now for there to be a noticeable bulge in his jeans that Semi would hopefully notice and not neglect.

Semi pulled back slightly and tugged on Shirabu's leg. He got the message and spread his legs, allowing Semi to slip between them. Semi held his hips and began grinding slowly into him as he kissed down his neck. Shirabu allowed himself to moan in response, his hand staying clenched in Semi's hair.

"There are so many things I want to do to you," Semi spoke low against his neck.

"Mm, like what?" Semi pulled Shirabu's hands off him and pinned them above his head.

"I'd love to do you from behind. Watch you claw at the sheets. You'd like having your hair pulled, wouldn't you?" As an experiment, Semi grabbed a fistful of Shirabu's hair and pulled his head to one side, biting into the exposed side of his neck. A groan tore from Shirabu.

"Fuck... Semi." He ground his hips up desperately. He needed more. He needed so much more. Why the hell did they have to hold themselves back tonight? He could feel the bulge pressing hard against Semi's jeans.

Semi pulled himself off enough to slide Shirabu's shirt up. He ran his hands along his exposed torso, kissing along his chest. He sucked hard on his nipple, using just enough teeth. Shirabu was at work grinding slowly into Semi, trying to spur him on.

With an enormous sense of relief, Shirabu felt hands on his belt. Semi deftly undid the buckle and slid it out of the loops. A few moments later, his pants were undone, and Shirabu quickly shimmied out of them and tossed them to the floor. Semi began stroking him through the fabric of his boxers, already stained with precum.

"Semi..." He forgot how to form any other words at that moment. He was so filled with want that he couldn't be bothered with little things like composing sentences. Fortunately, Semi seemed to understand. He planted a kiss too gentle to be comfortable just above the line of his waistband before hooking his fingers in the elastic and pulling down, removing his boxers.

Shirabu gasped as Semi ran his fingers gently along his length. He repeated the motion even more lightly. Shirabu tried his hardest to keep his hips still, but he was failing miserably and tipping up too eagerly into the touch. He moaned lightly as Semi's fingers trailed away across his hip. He attempted throwing Semi a frustrated glare, but he was positive he just came across as hot and bothered.

Finally, Semi adjusted his position and brought his mouth to Shirabu's cock. He slowly licked up the underside, sending shivers down Shirabu's spine. He gently sucked on just the tip, running his tongue around the head. After several moments, Shirabu realized he wasn't going to go further.

"Semi, for fuck's sake."

"What?" Semi pulled his head off and met Shirabu's eyes with a challenge. "Use your words."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shirabu was burning.

"Just tell me what you want." Semi kissed the head of his cock, slid his lips just far enough down to feel painfully good.

"I want you to stop fucking around, jesus christ."

"And?"

Shirabu glared hard at him.

"Suck my dick." He spoke it half as an insult, half as a command.

"That wasn't so hard." Shirabu would've had a great response if Semi hadn't suddenly taken his whole dick in his mouth. Shirabu let out a rough groan and gripped Semi's hair tightly. Semi slowly slid his mouth up and down the length. Shirabu began pushing on his head, encouraging him to pick up the pace.

He could've started considering why Semi was so good at this, but his hazy mind preferred to just enjoy the sensation, arching his back and letting his head fall back against the sheets. He let out encouraging moans and hums as he rocked up into his mouth.

However, there was one thing pissing him off. Semi was still fully clothed and had thus far avoided looking like a desperate idiot. Shirabu was ready to change that.

He worked his foot under Semi's stomach, reaching towards his waist. He was just able to reach the telltale bulge in Semi's jeans and began working it with his foot. Semi let out a rough groan and glared up at Shirabu. He seemed to recognize the power shift.

"Don't," he warned. Shirabu just smirked in response, pressing up harder with his foot. Semi turned away, trying to bite back a moan.

"Semi." Shirabu gripped his chin and forced eye contact. "I want you."

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Semi pulled away and sat up.

“Hey, what-“

"For the record, I was trying to be the responsible one." Shirabu watched intently as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom, throwing the latter on the nightstand.

"Yes, you were." He felt a thrill as he watched Semi open the tube and squirt some lube into his hand. "You'll thank me later." Semi tossed him a glare.

"We'll see if you still have so many smart things to say after you've screamed your throat raw." A shiver ran down Shirabu's spine. After lubricating his fingers, Semi knelt in front of him again.

Shirabu inhaled sharply as one finger slid inside him. He reminded himself to breathe as Semi pressed as deep inside him as he could and moved around, loosening his entrance. He pulled that finger halfway out and tried squeezing another in. Shirabu gripped at the sheets, forcing himself to relax around the two fingers that were slowly sliding deeper inside.

"Christ you're tight," Semi said quietly. "It's going to feel so good inside of you," he added with a smirk. If Shirabu was capable of a scowl, that's definitely what he'd be doing right now, but all he could manage was a strangled hum as Semi began scissoring his fingers.

After he had slowly been worked loose, Semi began fitting a third finger in. Shirabu gasped for breath, trying to accommodate the new intrusion. Semi began gently kissing and nipping the inside of his thigh, a gentle action at odds with the way he was screwing his fingers into him.

After what felt like a painfully long time, Semi finally removed his fingers and sat back.

"Take off your shirt and kneel facing the headboard." Semi finally began removing his clothes. Shirabu sat up and did as he was told, but turned around to leer at Semi as he stripped.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. There was a sharp slap as his hand connected with Shirabu's ass.

Shirabu let out a rough breath but kept looking until Semi finally gripped his hair and turned him to face the wall. Shortly after, Semi crawled on the bed behind him. He ran his hands over Shirabu’s bare hips and planted an open mouthed kiss at the base of his neck. Shirabu could feel his erection rubbing against him and reached behind to grab it. Semi pulled his hand away.

“Hands on the wall,” he directed quietly. Shirabu pressed his hands to the wall, waiting in anticipation as Semi pulled away to roll the condom on and lubricate himself.

Finally, Semi lined himself up and buried his face in Shirabu’s neck before pushing in. The two boys groaned in unison as Semi slowly pressed deeper and deeper inside. After a period of painful adjustment, he was all the way inside. They rocked their hips back and forth for a few moments before Semi asked, “Can I move?”

“Fucking go.”

With no further warning, Semi began pounding into him. Shirabu’s nails scraped against the wall as he braced himself. His breath was coming out ragged, half in pants, half in moans. He was burning and unable to separate pleasure from pain. Semi was hard at work biting and sucking bruises across his neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes, Shirabu began to adjust and could differentiate all the sensations he was feeling. He could feel his hips burning where Semi’s fingers curled tightly around them. He could hear the mix of curses and praise spilling from Semi’s mouth, some profane admiration.

Just as Shirabu became comfortable, Semi abruptly changed positions, pulling him upward so Shirabu’s back was flush against his chest, skin on sweaty skin. Shirabu let out a groan at the sudden change of angle. Without thinking, he reached a hand towards his dick. He felt a flare of frustration as Semi restrained his hands.

“Semi, fuck…”

“What is it?” His voice came out irritatingly cool and calm, a sharp contrast to Shirabu’s rough pleadings. However, Shirabu was drowning in so much sensation that he found himself willing to beg, just to feel a little more.

“Semi, please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me.” It came out as a hoarse whisper. Semi was quick to oblige.

Shirabu shuddered as Semi’s fingers wrapped around his dick. Semi began pumping in time with his thrusts. Shirabu was caught in the middle, unsure whether to rock back or push forward.

For a brief second, Shirabu blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. He felt like it would have been a moment of clarity or some revelation had his brain not been stalled by all the alcohol. He was mostly surprised to open his eyes and not find himself underwater.

Semi paused for a second, changed angle, and then continued. Shirabu’s back arched as Semi hit the exact right spot over and over. His hand reached back and he grabbed a fistful of Semi’s hair, urging him on.

“Shirabu, you’re so sick. I can’t believe you’re actually getting off on all this.”

Shit. Semi found another weakness.

“You’re all talk. You think you’re cool and tough, but once things heat up you start begging for it, you slut.”

“Fuck…”

“Do you hear yourself? You’re so far gone you can’t even speak.” Shirabu noticed with some satisfaction that Semi’s voice had become rough and uneven. He pulled his hair even harder.

Shirabu was hit with a sudden spasm.

“Semi… Semi I’m coming.”

Semi thankfully sped up. He pounded relentlessly into him as Shirabu rocked, climbing. Finally, relief washed over him, and his vision went white as he climaxed. When he returned to earth, Semi was riding out his own orgasm. After a few moments, he stopped, catching his breath. Shirabu leaned back against him. Semi breathed hard into his neck.

“Let me pull out,” he said quietly. Shirabu let out something between a word and a grunt. Semi slowly pulled out and laid Shirabu on the bed. He left the room.

Shirabu’s head was still spinning, but he had regained some of his mental facilities. He was very sure he was going to regret most of what had just happened. Someone like Semi wouldn’t let him live down the way he begged and pleaded. But that seemed like a small price to pay for such incredible sex.

Semi returned sporting a fresh pair of boxers and carrying a towel. He handed the towel to Shirabu and silently laid down next to him. Shirabu began to feel nervous. He had reached the point in the night where one feels completely, inexplicably sober, and regrets were already beginning to pile up. He cleaned himself off with the towel and turned to face the wall, wishing he could sleep somewhere else.

He was honestly surprised to feel an arm encircle his waist. Semi’s chest was still warm and little damp, but it felt nice. For the first time, Shirabu noticed that he smelled _really_ good.

Semi began planting little kisses along the outside of his ear and in his hair. Innocent, affectionate kisses. Shirabu honestly didn’t know what to make of this.

Semi seemed like one incredible contradiction, but Shirabu loved a challenge, and it appeared he had found someone who would be a good fit for now.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the rhythm of Semi’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time trying to post this. I guess AO3 was trying to save me from myself, but here we are. It's been a minute since I've posted anything. I've been busy getting paid to write gay trash, so I haven't had time to work on my hobby of writing gay trash. Anyway, congrats on making it to the end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
